


Не разбей маску (но не забывай её иногда снимать)

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Reality, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: В голове бардак: мысли, идеи, мелодии, тексты — всё смешалось в одну большую кучу, больше похожую на вечно меняющийся калейдоскоп, и попробуй разбери, что есть что. И этого всего порой становится настолько много, что Хонджун не знает, как от этого спастись.
Relationships: Lee Tayeong/Kim Hongjoong
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Не разбей маску (но не забывай её иногда снимать)

**Author's Note:**

> здесь склоняют имя Сонхвы

В голове бардак: мысли, идеи, мелодии, тексты — всё смешалось в одну большую кучу, больше похожую на вечно меняющийся калейдоскоп, и попробуй разбери, что есть что. И этого всего порой становится настолько много, что Хонджун не знает, как от этого спастись. Как спастись от самого себя и мыслей-муравьёв, съедающих изнутри по-тихоньку, откусывающих время от времени по небольшому кусочку души, естества, личности — как хочешь назови, суть от этого не изменится.

Особенно тяжело становится после выступлений — да, он получает несравнимый ни с чем заряд энергии, выступая на сцене перед фанатами, он их любовь и восторг, пропитывающие воздух собой до самой последний частички, руками может потрогать да завернуться в них, словно в самый тёплый на свете плед. Да только ему не этого хочется совсем.

Вернее — конечно же, это то, чего ради он выбрал именно эту профессию, чего ради он живёт, но кроме этого всего ему хочется одной небольшой банальности. Возможность с кем-то быть просто собой. Самым обычным Ким Хонджуном. Со своими тараканами, местами неуверенным в себе и своих песнях, с порой детскими надеждами и глупыми затеями.

Оболочка крутого рэпера и сильного лидера оравы из шестерых детей и Сонхвы иногда трещит по швам, угрожая вывернуть его всего наизнанку, показать его слабые стороны и все скелеты из шкафа, запертого в самой дальней комнате заброшенного в беспросветной глуши леса дома. И если Сонхва давно это понял и принял, всячески пытаясь помочь, то перед остальными «терять лицо» не хочется от слова совсем. И дело не в отсутствии доверия к ребятам — у них в группе в большинстве своём нет секретов, и все проблемы они стараются решать вместе, — а в том, что он _лидер_ , и _обязан _быть сильным и готовым в любой момент прийти ребятам на помощь и дать совет. И как бы ему порой не хотелось рассказать ребятам всё, что у него на душе — он не может.__

__И Хонджуну хочется, чтобы его кто-то понял. Кто-то, кто несёт на своих плечах то же бремя, что и он._ _

__С Тэёном они знакомятся случайно — сталкиваются за кулисами какого-то концерта. Хонджун бормочет сбивчивые извинения, кланяясь, а в ответ получает лучистую улыбку, заверяющую, что всё в порядке, слегка неуверенное, но интригующее до едва заметной дрожи где-то глубоко под рёбрами _«Ты же Хонджун, верно? Лидер ATEEZ? Найди меня после вашего выступления, я буду возле нашей комнаты ожидания в коридоре»_. Заторможено кивнув, Хонджун решает не забивать себе этим голову хотя бы сейчас, ведь через три минуты ему выходить на сцену, а этот пазл из мягкого голоса Ли Тэёна, бьющего по вискам неожиданным предложением, никак не подходит в его собственную мозаику сегодняшнего дня. И если без самого Тэёна он не может понять, как и куда этот пазл, собственно, вставлять, то смысл об этом думать._ _

__Но он думает, считая про себя ритм движений в танце. Думает, делая резкие короткие вдохи между своими строчками. Думает, прикрывая глаза в самом-самом конце песни. Думает, улыбаясь как-то сумасшедше — так, как любят фанаты. Думает-думает-думает, и всё равно не может понять. Под кожей адреналин вместо крови течёт, гоняет энергию и чувство неизвестного — щекотно покалывающее предвкушение — по всему телу, голову слегка дурманит, и Хонджун знает — причина этого не столько прошедшее выступление, сколько Ли Тэён, одной фразой сумевший выбить вечно настроенного на работу Хонджуна из колеи._ _

__За кулисами Сонхва обеспокоенно оборачивается на идущего следом Хонджуна, выгибает бровь, безмолвно спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, и Хонджуну уже хочется кивнуть, да только он не уверен ни в чём, особенно — сейчас, и поэтому просто пожимает плечами, слабо улыбаясь. Шепчет еле слышно — скорее беззвучно двигает губами, — чтобы не переживал за него, что он скоро придёт в себя. И что отбежит ненадолго и вернётся._ _

__Согласия и веры в чужих глазах напротив хватает, чтобы в следующий момент свернуть в другую сторону, к чужим комнатам ожидания, ища глазами табличку с надписью «NCT», ведь самого Тэёна нигде не видать. Но не успевает он подумать о том, что его, мягко говоря, обманули, как из-за угла впереди выходит Тэён всё с той же мягкой улыбкой на лице и что-то бурно рассказывает идущему рядом с ним Тэну, заливисто смеётся и щурит глаза, и, кажется, в этот момент Хонджун ощущает, как что-то на месте, где должно быть сердце, что-то только-только начинает загораться, ещё совсем не грея, но обещая устроить целый пожар, если это не остановить вовремя. И он даже как-то теряется, слегка тупит взгляд, когда Тэён замечает его, хлопает Тэна по плечу и замедляет шаг, говоря, что отойдёт купить всем кофе, да останавливается в метрах двух от Хонджуна, жестом призывая следовать за ним._ _

__— Расслабься, я не кусаюсь, — тихо произносит Тэён, растрепав свои уложенные волосы ладонью. Сейчас, когда рядом нет никого из NCT, Тэён какой-то другой — чуть расслабленный, немного неловкий, улыбается уже как-то не так ярко, выглядит уставшим и даже каким-то хрупким. У Хонджуна кончики пальцев начинают покалывать от внезапного желания обнять, закрыть собой и защищать ото всех и всего в этом мире. Он даже не вспоминает и не задумывается над тем, что он сам _не любит_ нарушение личного пространства, объятия и лишние прикосновения. И вот это уже, по правде, даже как-то пугает, заставляет настороженно косится в сторону Тэёна и копаться в своей голове с усиленным рвением. Резкий вздох Тэёна режет образовавшуюся между ними тишину, а после Тэён и вовсе продолжает говорить: — Тебе не нужно со мной строить из себя того, кем ты «должен и обязан быть» из-за статуса лидера группы. Я знаю, как тяжело вечно носить эту маску без возможности выдохнуть. Просто будь собой, Хонджун. Хотя бы изредка. А то со временем перестанешь различать, где заканчивается лидер ATEEZ, а где начинается Ким Хонджун, и наоборот. Когда эти границы сливаются или вовсе размываются, жить становится намного тяжелее. Уж поверь._ _

__И усмехается как-то грустно, горько даже. У Хонджуна сердце отчего-то начинает болеть за Тэёна, хотя они и не знакомы толком. Так, минута впопыхах до выхода на сцену и сейчас от силы минут десять. Хонджун задумывается, почему вообще Тэён делится с ним чем-то подобным. Почему пытается помочь, хотя они друг другу — лишь сонбэ и хубэ из разных агентств, которые почти нигде и не пересекаются. Он слышал, что Тэён редко перед кем открывается, так почему Хонджун уверен, что сейчас Тэён делает именно это перед ним?_ _

__— Тэён-щи, почему ты… — начинает Хонджун, но его тут же перебивают взмахом ладони и тихим ласковым смехом. Хонджуну внезапно хочется этот звук на подкорку себе записать и вспоминать в особо грустные минуты._ _

__— Пожалуйста, называй меня хёном, ладно? Мне неловко немного, — Тэён наклоняет голову вбок, чуть щурит глаза и снова светит улыбкой, заставляя невольно отзеркалить её. — И я догадываюсь, что тебя интересует, поэтому… Ты просто напомнил мне меня, каким я был года два назад, и я решил, что должен дать тебе несколько советов. А слушать меня или нет — уже тебе решать. — Они успевают дойти до кофейного автомата, когда Тэён заканчивает фразу, и Хонджун уже было открыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить, как Тэён вдруг спрашивает, запихивая деньги в купюроприёмник: — Что твои ребята обычно пьют?_ _

__— Что? — Хонджун поражается этой способности Тэёна сбивать его с толка с такой пугающей лёгкостью. Он смотрит на него, не моргая, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, и, кажется, залипает на еле заметный шрам возле глаза._ _

__— Ну, эспрессо там, капучино, шоколад горячий… — Тэён тихо бормочет, чешет пальцем около этого самого шрама, отводя взгляд от Хонджуна к автомату. — Если ты вернёшься ни с чем, то будут вопросы. А так хоть будет, на что сослаться._ _

__— Точно, ты прав, да, — соглашается Хонджун и смотрит на панель, пытаясь вспомнить вкусы каждого из ребят. В любой другой момент он бы не задумываясь назвал все напитки, но сейчас его голова, помимо привычных мыслей-муравьёв, назойливо лезущих во все щели и трещины, забита ещё и словами Тэёна вперемешку с попытками осознать, почему же он так на него действует. С ним поразительно легко. Хонджуну даже кажется, что они знакомы достаточно давно, раз Тэён сходу увидел, что же его гложет. Но он понимает, что, скорее всего, дело в том, что Тэён лидер группы из нескольких юнитов, в которых число участников того и гляди переваливает за третий десяток. И насколько тяжело порой бывает ему, Хонджун даже представлять боится._ _

__Спустя минуту тишины, Хонджун наконец перечисляет любимые напитки своих ребят и только потом до него доходит, что оплачивает это всё Тэён._ _

__— Хён, я… я отдам тебе деньги, как дойдём до нашей комнаты ожидания, хорошо? — сбивчиво произносит Хонджун, глядя, как Тэён ловко забирает стаканы из автомата и передаёт их ему, двигает его пальцы так, чтобы он мог взять по два в каждую руку._ _

__— Хонджун, — Тэён качает головой, протяжным вздохом перебивая противный писк автомата, заявляющего, что третий напиток уже готов. — Я тебя позвал, отвлёк, украл твоё время, а тебя — от твоих друзей, так что я считаю логичным то, что я угощаю тебя и твою группу, не находишь? Не забивай себе голову всякими лишними глупостями, ладно? И, кстати, давай я запишу твой номер? Если ты не против, конечно._ _

__И снова улыбается так ярко, что отказать ему Хонджун просто не в силах. Он кивает, диктует свой номер да сам тянется за третьим стаканчиком, пока Тэён добавляет его в контакты._ _

__— Всё, я тебе сразу написал, чтобы мой номер у тебя тоже был, — Тэён помогает ему с последним напитком и теперь ждёт оставшиеся четыре. — Так что не удивляйся, если увидишь стикер кота от неизвестного абонента._ _

__— Хорошо, хён, — Хонджун улыбается в ответ, мысленно обещает себе, что не будет навязываться Тэёну и доставать его — лишь изредка спрашивать советы да интересоваться его делами._ _

__— Пойдём, а не то твои друзья и ваш менеджер будут не в восторге, что мы так долго где-то бродим, — с этими словами Тэён уже направляется вперёд, но останавливается, обернувшись, ведь Хонджун не сделал и шага. — Что-то не так?_ _

__— Ты собирался своим тоже напитки купить, разве нет? — внезапно вспоминает Хонджун, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя перед собой, прямо в глаза Тэёну._ _

__— И как я, по-твоему, должен нести столько стаканчиков за раз? — и снова этот тихий, но заливистый смех, что рождает внутри Хонджуна неизвестное ему до сегодняшнего дня чувство. — Хонджун, это была лишь отмазка, чтобы Читтапон сказал ребятам, что я отлучусь. Там за кофе уже двадцать раз кто-нибудь да сбегал, если хотел. Расслабься, и пойдём уже._ _

__— Пойдём._ _

__Когда они добираются до нужного коридора и уже подходят к комнате ожидания, кто-то — Уён, как оказывается секундами после, — распахивает дверь почти прямо перед носом Хонджуна._ _

__— Осторожно! — заторможено предупреждает Хонджун, едва не разлив горячий кофе и чуть отшатнувшись назад. — Уён-а! Помоги, пожалуйста?_ _

__— Ой, хён, а ты чего тут… — начинает тараторить Уён, но, переведя взгляд в сторону, тут же кланяется, извиняясь и приветствуя Тэёна, да спешит забрать напитки из рук Хондужна._ _

__— Раздай ребятам, — просит Хонджун и, не дожидаясь ответа, поворачивается к Тэёну, тянется за оставшимися стаканчиками, неизбежно касаясь чужих пальцев своими. — Спасибо за помощь, хён!_ _

__— Хонджун, это пустяки, — заявляет Тэён, пожимает плечами и смотрит на него как-то внимательно, слегка щурится и, хмыкнув, поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос Хонджуна, заявляя, что она слишком мозолила ему глаза, а сейчас — с убранной осторожным и ловким движением обратно, — всё почти что идеально. Почти, потому что Хонджун снова ощущает весь груз ответственности целой грудой камней и ещё немного сверху, а Тэён это видит, ведь говорит ему быть сильнее. Он обещает написать в скором времени, заверяет, что всегда готов поговорить обо всём — но, конечно же, в свободное время, и Хонджун это прекрасно понимает, благодарно кивает и, попрощавшись, заходит в комнату к друзьям._ _

__Он оставляет стаканчики на столе, хватает свой и выпивает его залпом, отгоняя от себя совсем лишние сейчас мысли и фантомное ощущение чужих касаний пальцами, едва-едва покалывающих на коже._ _

__О собственных эмоциях от этого вечера Хонджун не думает вплоть до следующей встречи. Она получается такой же случайной и короткой, но Хонджун уже чувствует, как что-то всё же начинает разгораться внутри него, и что с этим всем ему делать он, если честно, не знает. Между этими встречами они смогли поговорить всего несколько раз да и то не особо много — оба были заняты расписанием, практиками да написанием песен, — поэтому Хонджун так внимательно слушает Тэёна, иногда перебивает и тут же извиняется, смеётся вместе с ним и, что самое главное, чувствует себя немного свободнее._ _

__После они много переписываются. Хонджун довольно часто проверяет KakaoTalk на наличие новых сообщений, особенно — в минуты сомнения и самокопания. Он делает это неосознанно — руки сами тянутся к телефону, нажимают на фото контакта, и иногда Хонджун залипает, разглядывая полусонного Тэёна на аватарке, а после резко машет головой из стороны в сторону и как-то глупо улыбается. Ему хочется лбом обо что-то побиться — о стол, например, — от того, каким неловким и наивным он себе кажется._ _

__Как оказывается через месяц — да, он неловкий, но совсем не наивным. Потому что Тэён, написав адрес своей однокомнатной квартиры и время, уточнив перед этим, свободен ли Хонджун, первым делом при встрече заключает его в самые нежные, но крепкие и тёплые объятия. И в этот момент Хондужн совсем не думает о том, что его, вообще-то, не спросили, против он или нет — жмётся лишь слепым котёнком ближе, хватается ладонями за чужие плечи и выдыхает как-то слишком заметно, ведь Тэён в эту же секунду отстраняется и интересуется, всё ли в порядке. А Хонджун лишь улыбается счастливо, сам тянется обратно с объятиями, и никого из них не волнует, что они так и стоят посередине прихожей._ _

__С тех пор почти нежилая квартира Тэёна, которую он раньше использовал лишь изредка, когда хотел побыть совсем один и подумать о слишком многом (и то совсем немного, ведь надолго оставить группу он не мог, да и кто ему позволил бы), стала местом их редких встреч за тихими разговорами, нежными прикосновениями и долгими минутами приятной тишины, когда можно просто побыть самим собой без необходимости вечно держать себя в руках и стискивать зубами маску всесильного лидера._ _

__Иногда Хонджун задумывается — а как они вообще дошли до того уровня отношений, когда чужие объятия придают сил и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Когда чужие едва весомые поцелуи в макушку или в висок значат куда больше самых обычных и банальных поцелуев, хотя без этого у них тоже не обходится._ _

__И раньше Хонджун боялся, что напрягает Тэёна, ведь он больше похож на ещё одного ребёнка из его детского сада под названием «Neo Culture Technology», что надоедает ему и навязывается. Но теперь, каждый раз, когда он видит перед собой не сильного лидера группы из двадцати с лишним человек (кто бы что ни говорил, а из какого бы юнита ни были участники — все идут чаще всего именно к Тэёну), устраивающего на сцене порно порой похуже Сана с Уёном танцора и потрясающего рэпера с хрипловатым голосом, вызывающим табун мурашек и щекочущие пылающими языками пламени чувства где-то под рёбрами, а самого обычного Ли Тэёна — тактильного до ужаса и неловкого до щемящей нежности Ли Тэёна, — Хонджун понимает, что наконец-то может дышать полной грудью._ _

__Ведь у него есть человек, которому достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что его гложет. Которому достаточно одного его тона, чтобы понять, что он хочет сказать на самом деле._ _

__Тэёну достаточно лишь один раз обнять, чтобы выразить, что он чувствует по отношению к Хонджуну._ _


End file.
